


A Rose By Any Other Name...

by Marta



Series: Back to Middle-earth Month 2009 [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gap Filler, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam deals with one of Bilbo's whims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name...

That Master Bilbo would try any hobbit's patience! He'd brought in these monstrosities, these rose bushes, all the way from Bree and the stars only knew where beyond that. Blimey, the things were a nuisance. Their thorns pricked through his thickest gloves, he was forever pruning the branches so they didn't grow past the window-sill, and the roots spread so wide nothing else could grow near them.

First thing when he was master gardener, Sam swore he'd find a way to chuck them. It wasn't so much the pain – for he'd harvested turnips and carrots until his back ached something fierce – as it was the sheer frivolity of the whole affair. You couldn't eat roses, nor season your stew from them. They couldn't be brewed into a tea for headaches, or a poultice to bring down a fever.

Still, there were some benefits. Rose Cotton came by whenever she was in town, to see her namesake, she claimed. Sam wondered if there weren't more to it than that, but he bit his tongue. It hardly mattered; that smile made the pricks and wasted hours worthwhile. So he tended the bushes well, and kept his thoughts to himself, to please her.


End file.
